Vincent Orthos
Stats, Characteristics, Skills, and Extra Abilities Missions 1- Panic at the Opera One soul. Orthos and his origional partner, Issac, head to Sicily in order to face down a mob boss. The mission ended in a success, with Issac only taking minor damage. Orthos claimed the mob boss' Tommy Gun as a prize. 2- Let Sleeping Dogs Lie One soul. With a new partner, Monsoon, Orthos' second mission was in China. There they faced an expert of Hand to hand combat. The egg had connections to the Triad, and used a handgun to seperate Monsoon and Orthos. Though the duo were hit a multitude of the damage, they managed to brush it off and keep moving forward. 3- I Wear Them Every Single Day Zero soul. The duo's next stop was Chicago. After an interagation of a civilian went wrong, the duo found them selves hiding from a stronger egg that had taken their target, and the Witch Nex. Neither were physically damaged, but the two are now out for blood. 4- Sun on Dead One soul. The duo arrived back in Hong Kong, and found their target in a market. It is known that he became a Kishin by devouring the souls of a couple on their wedding night. After a multitude of missed blows, and a gigantic failure. The two accomplished their goals with minor wounds. 5- In the Dark and Scary Woods. Two souls. Orthos and Monsoon took to the woods. Here they faced two young, female eggs. They were both armed with knives. Monsoon claimed one of the girls mask. The fight got a bit sketchy, but no lasting damage was dealt. Strange occurances did occur durring the mission. This mission marked the begining of their decent into madness. At the end of the mission they encountered the mysterious E, but did not meet his aquantance. 6- The Holder of Darkness One soul. The holder of darkness, A creature whom never showed it's psyical appearence. The egg was a weak monster. Upon arriving at the mental facility Orthos and Monsoon had troublers entering, do to an orderly. They eventually got through to the attic. The duo entered a room only to find it was pitch black. After a few slashes onto the monster, they started to hear the entire worlds fears and regrets. This drove them even more towards madness. With one piercing motion the egg was killed, and reduced to ash. The entered an odd door that was cracked open after the fight, only to find them selves teleported outside. An hourglass awaited them, which Orthos claimed. 7- Red Sun Over Paradise One soul. In Nevada Monsoon and Orthos face down with a large man, who preached about war, and wielded a machete. The kishin egg attempted to kidnap a senator, but the duo caught the egg, and put a quick end to the behemoth. 8-Grinding Up The Souls Two souls. In D.C Orthos and Monsoon faced two dude-bro eggs. One was dispatched with ease, the other did major damage to Monsoon. After he was stabbed, and bleeding out, Orthos transformed, and decked the egg. With teamwork the two managed to slay the second egg. 9-The Forgiveness of the Wicked Zero soul. On a horse back ride with Serena and Aodhnait, Orthos encountered an egg. The trio quickly subdued the egg, and brought it to Lord Death for a trial. LD killed it swiftly.